


Ala-Rasi (everything for you)

by crazycrystal10



Series: Arranged Marriage verse [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, established olicity, only happiness no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Queen family is celebrating one special occasion.Arranged Marriage AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped Tha to my mind. Hopefully this would be part of a series.

It was New Year's Eve and the house was teaming up with people. That wasn't something new,it was a Queen family tradition to throw a big party on New Year's Eve. But this years party was different and that could be summarized from the fact that the Queen Matriarch,Moira was supervising the preparations herself and not her assistant. 

*Live Coverage from Channel 52*  
People of starling we are standing right outside the Queen Mansion which you can see is all set and ready for the year end bash. The guests have already started arriving. Just now the governor has arrived. And looks likes Mr.Merlyn is here. 

"Tommy! Mr.Merlyn ,how excited are you for this party ? "  
" the party is going to be amazing because of all the beautiful women that are in there. But on a serious note this is really special. Today's party marks one very special occasion." 

And that was Tommy Merlyn,Oliver Queen's best friend and the most eligible bachelor in Starling City now that his best friend has finally settled down. 

____

Switching off the TV, Oliver turned around and walked to his wife who was standing in front of the full length mirror and adjusting her gown. Standing behind her he looked at their reflection together and thought how lucky he is.  
"Honey,you look beautiful" saying so he put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into him. Almost immediately her cheeks colored and she smiled softly at him.  
Looking into his eyes in the mirror she replied "Thank you"  
Nuzzling the side of her face he whispered quietly into her ear "Baby,it's going to be okay. I'll be by your side the entire night. You have nothing to worry about"  
"Oliver,I know you are missing your dad today. It's okay to miss him and be sad. But remember that he would want you to be happy."  
Hearing this Oliver was once again amazed how well his wife knew him. She was truly his better half.  
"I know that he would want me to be happy. And I am happy and you are the reason for this happiness Felicity. "  
She turned around and gave him soft kiss. Pressing her forehead against his she softly whispered "I love you."  
Pressing an equally soft kiss to her lips he replied "I love you too "  
Looking into her eyes Oliver reminisced about that day almost an year ago when his mom and dad had sat him sat him down to have a very serious talk. Apparently they had found the perfect girl him to marry and wanted him to meet her. His sister Thea outraged on his behalf had immediately said to her parents how wrong this was and that they shouldn't be making such important decisions for his life. Although he was touched by his sisters defense of him,he didn't share the same thoughts as her. He was 30 and single. He had plenty of relationships in his past but none of them had been the illusive one. And now Oliver wanted to not necessarily settle down but atleast have a someone special in his life. Someone to just be with at the end the day. Someone who was just his. And maybe he wanted the stability of marriage as well. He was a successful in his professional life but it was no longer fulfilling. So he agreed to meet the girl.  
Turns that was the best decision he ever made because Felicity Smoak was everything that he didn't even know he needed. He was smitten by her from the first meeting and within a month they were married. Like every marriage they had their ups and downs but every moment with Felicity by his side was bliss. 

*  
They entered the party holding each other's hands coming down the stairs. At the base of the staircase they were greeted by Moira and Thea.  
Kissing both their's cheeks she turned to Felicity and said "You look beautiful,my dear"  
"Thank you. Thea helped with the dress"  
On hearing her name Thea put an arm around Felicity and holding her said "Well, sister green sure looks good on you and this is proven by the fact that my brother is staring at you with hearts in his eyes"  
As if on cue,Felicity's cheeks turned red and the three of them laughed at the teasing. 

With only minutes left for the arrival of new year Oliver pulled Felicity with him to the center of the stage. Holding a mic in his hand "Ladies and Gentleman can I please have your attention."  
Satisfied when everyone was looking at him Oliver continued "Every year we have this party and we celebrate the year gone by and wait for the arrival of next one. This year has been especially kind to me and my family"  
Squeezing Felicity's hand he faced her,looking into her eyes he spoke " This year was filled with an unexpected happiness. I lost my father this year but that I was able to cope with that because of this beautiful and strong women. Felicity you are the most amazing person I've had the pleasure of meeting and makes me extremely proud to be your Husband. You are everything that I never even knew I needed. "  
By this point every eye in the room was the couple and they were to every word that was being said.  
" Baby,you have already made me the happiest man on the face of this earth by marrying me and as the clock strikes twelve tonight it will be one year of this happiness. I love you, Felicity and happy anniversary. "  
Before the words even left his mouth Felicity hugged him and said " I love you too" and kissed him right in front of the entire party.  
Breaking the kiss and still in each other's arms,looking up at him she said "Happy anniversary Oliver and this year has also been the happiest year of my life."


End file.
